I Know What Helps Stress
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing The Avengers. Phil Coulson and Maria Hill are having a stressful day. Coulson suggests something that might help with stress. What will happen and will feelings that they have for eachother come alive?


It was just another day working for S.H.I.E.L.D. as Phil Coulson and Maria Hill were reading through files after files of paper work, searching for information on the latest case. They were both alone in the conference room and they sat opposite eachother flicking through pages of paper. Coulson was glad it was just her and him as he liked her a lot and he knew she liked him too. Hill wasn't sure what to do as she looked up at the man opposite her who was scratching his head slightly as he put another file down.

"This is hopeless," Maria sighed.

"I know," Coulson chuckled.

"What's so funny Agent Coulson?" Maria asked.

"You give up too easy, that's what's funny," Coulson smiled at her.

"I guess I'm just stressed and all this isn't really helping," Maria said.

"I know a good thing for stess," Coulson smirked.

"Like what?" Maria asked curiously.

Coulson set the files down and he got up from his seat then walked over to Maria and he leaned down then captured her soft red lips with his own. Maria froze for a second and then she smiled against his lips and respond to the kiss passionately. Coulson was surprised at her actions but carried on kissing her as he had wanted her for so long. He pulled her up to her feet as he kissed her and as she moved back towards the table, Coulson pushed all the files aside, sending papers everywhere, then Maria sat on the table with Coulson standing between her legs.

Coulson was getting aroused as was Maria as they made out passionately and roughly, Maria bit Coulson's bottom lip and tugged on it, making Coulson moan then smile. Maria felt Coulson pressing up against her, so she could feel how turned on he was and she put her small hands in Coulson's thin brown hair, getting her fingers tangled slightly. Coulson grinded up against her body then forced her mouth open as he slipped his tongue inside, which made Maria moan in pleasure.

"Phil," Maria moaned.

"Are you sure about this? We can stop if you want," Coulson panted.

"No, don't stop, I want you," Maria panted.

Maria moaned at Coulson's actions and she moved her own tongue with Coulson's making their tongues dance together. Coulson was the one to pull away and he was panting as he unzipped Maria's blue S.H.I.E.L.D top and pulled it up over her head and he let it fall to the floor before they started kissing again. Maria unbuttoned Coulson's suit jacket and she pulled it off him slowly, then she dropped it to the floor.

Maria kicked off her shoes as she stood up as did Coulson and then their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Coulson began lifting up Maria's black top that she wore underneath her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Maria pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her bra and then she kissed down Coulson's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while her hands undone his tie. The tie fell to the floor and she quickly began unbuttoning Coulson's shirt and in a matter of seconds Coulson's shirt joined the rest of the clothes on the floor of the conference room.

Coulson's hands went to her belt that she had to wear at work and he unfastened it and then his hands went to the waist band of her blue pants, and he pulled them down in one quick movement, leaving her in her black lacy panties. Maria then kicked off her pants, unbuckled Coulson's belt, pulled down the zip on his pants, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge.

Maria smiled and stood back as Coulson kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Coulson then pulled down her panties slowly and grinned as he saw her perfect body. He then unhooked her bra and removed it, then dropped it to the floor. He then took a peak in to his mouth, he licked and sucked the soft flesh, making her moan deeply, sending blood straight to his groin.

He then switched to the other peak and did the same, as he massaged her breasts with his large hands. Maria then reached for Coulson's boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling Coulson's boxers down quickly. She then dropped down to her knees in front of him and started at his long erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. Maria heard Coulson gasp at the touch and she began palming him before taking him all in to her mouth. Coulson shuddered as her lips sealed around him and she began to suck which surprised him.

"Oh god Maria!" Coulson groaned.

He groaned and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down, sucking harder than before as she heard Coulson moaning in happiness. His hands went down to her black hair, getting tangled as she licked and sucked the moist head of his member. He was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Maria cupped his balls, playing with them in her hands, pushing him over the edge as she licked the tip of his shaft. She felt his balls twitch in her hands, she felt him tense and he came in her mouth, moaning loudly. She swallowed every drop of cum, which tasted amazing to her, then she licked him clean, making him smile. When she finished he got down on his knees and pushed her on to her back slowly.

"Now it's your turn," Coulson grinned.

He pulled apart her thighs then his head moved down to her wet core and his tongue flicked out of his mouth and ran along her folds, making her moan. He licked her folds quickly as he brought one hand up to her centre, stroking her gently. Maria moaned loudly as she felt total pleasure, but Maria hadn't realised as she was on cloud nine, but Coulson had stuck two of his fingers inside of her.

He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly, curling them, while he licked and sucked her folds. She was moaning and writhing on the floor as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her centre throbbing, as she was close to her orgasm and she thrust against his hand, as he moved his fingers roughly, and flicked his tongue over her folds quickly. She came, bucking against Coulson's hand, moaning and panting and Coulson licked up her juices. He licked his fingers clean and then kissed her roughly.

She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue and she was getting more turned on by the second. She wanted him so bad, and she knew he wanted her too. He began kissing down her jaw line, towards her neck, where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving red marks, which he soothed with his tongue.

"Phil I want you now," Maria told him.

As he looked deep in to her eyes, he kissed her again before moving closer to her and hovering over her. He then remembered he needed a condom which was in his pants pocket. He leaned over to get it and he took it out of his pocket then held it in his hand. He tore open the flimsy metal sachet and he then got out the blue condom, which he slid on himself and then he got over Maria again. Maria was very nervous even though she wanted this and she knew it was going to hurt as she saw the size of him.

Coulson kissed her again then he looked in to her wide eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He saw her nod and he pushed the tip in slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed himself in past her barrier, and as he filled her, she dug her nails in to his back, as she felt pain at the size of him. Maria felt herself stretch inside as he pushed inside her and Coulson knew he was hurting her and he kissed her softly. After a moment, Maria had adjusted to his size and was ready for him as she nodded at him to continue. He pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in which made Maria moan loudly. He repeated this a few times and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, forcing him in deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning. She moved her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Phil!" Maria moaned.

"Maria you're so fucking good!" Coulson moaned.

"Fuck me harder Phil!" Maria ordered.

He did as she said and pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. She screamed out his name over and over as he quickened his pace, making her move her hips faster, and moaning her name. He could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew she was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Maria!" Coulson shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Phil! Harder! Faster!" Maria screamed.

He changed his angle again, pinning her arms above her head, pounding faster in and out of her, as he got fully on top of her. She could feel every inch of him inside her now as she thrust against him and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder. Her legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath, as she felt her abdomen contracting. She screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

He moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside her while riding out his orgasm. Maria felt the heat of his release in the condom that was inside her, and she smiled at him. He collapsed on top of her, panting and coming down from his high. He pulled out of her soon, took off the condom and put it back in to the sachet which he would bin later. He kissed her as he was hovering above her on the floor and Maria felt her juices on her thighs. She knew she was going to be sore later but it had been worth it as she looked up at Coulson with a smile.

"That was amazing Maria," Coulson panted.

"You're bigger than any man I've ever been with," Maria smiled.

"I get that a lot," Coulson smirked.

He kissed her gently as he looked up at the conference room door and hoped that no one had heard them or seen them as he knew Director Fury wouldn't be happy with them. Coulson stroked her cheek with his hand and he kissed her nose as he looked at her admiring how beautiful she was. Maria put her hands on his bare chest and she smiled as she kissed him once more.

**Thanks for reading guys! I haven't been able to find a Coulson/Hill fic so I thought I'd take a shot at it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, if not, I apologise. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
